


Movie Night

by purplesocrates



Series: 300 twitter followers fic giveaway [1]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Pusher (Refn Movies), Trial & Retribution
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Daddy Kink, Fic Giveaway, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Phone Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Toberto, berto is a shit - but what do you expect?, dubious consent daddy kink, meet cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2020-11-04 13:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: For my fic giveaway, first name drawn was the lovelyRê TejadaShe requested:FromcinnamaldeideandFhimeChanmeet cute challenge#234: THE MEET CUTEA and B are both looking for a movie to rent and, coincidentally, they have the same movie in mind! They reach for it at the same time and, oh, there’s only one copy left! After a few minutes of ‘oh, go ahead, you can have it’ from both sides, they agree to rent it and watch it together.





	1. Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emergencytrap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emergencytrap/gifts).

> This is my first time writing Toberto so be gentle!

Tonny is bored and restless. Life has been dull ever since he got out of rehab. He needs to keep it that way though or he will have no chance of getting his son back. Tonight he is pacing a well worn path in his flat as he attempts to chain smoke his cravings for drugs away. Eventually he thinks ‘fuck it’ and decides to go out for a walk. He grabs his coat, keys and wallet and makes his way onto the dreary streets of Copenhagen, raining again. He pulls his coat closer around him as he lights, yet another, cigarette, he is getting low he should buy some more while he is out. He wanders down the street and around the block, pops into the newsagents and buys a pack of smokes. He stands outside and thinks about where to go, he doesn’t want to go home yet to that empty flat. He makes a left down a road he hasn’t been down before and stumbles across a video rental place. There are not many of them around anymore so he is surprised to see it. The lights are on and he can see a few customers perusing the shelves. Maybe he can get some good porn he thinks as he finishes his smoke and makes his way inside.

It is a very well stocked shop with a large variety of titles all crammed into various rooms which all contains a genre each. He finds the action section on his way to what must be the porn as there is a curtain covering the doorway to that room. His eye catches on an old Jackie Chan flick he has not seen for a while, his hand goes to pick up the box but at the same time another hand does the same. He looks at the hand, pale skin, unmarked, soft. “Sorry.” The voice which belongs to the hand says but the hand does not withdraw. He looks up and sees the owner of the hand and the voice is a far too pretty little thing with shoulder length grabable hair, pink tempting lips and eyes that look as if they want to be innocent but are far from it. 

“English?” Tonny says and the kid nods. Their hands are still hovering near each other. “You seen this one?” 

The kid shakes his head “no.”

Tonny sighs and rubs his bald head “it’s a classic.”

This kids smile is sin wrapped up in sin and Tonny is finding it hard to breath and is amazed he can remember his english. “You saw it first I think.” The kid says and removes his hand and runs it through his hair, Tonny is envious of the hand. 

“Not sure.” Tonny says “how will we know who saw it first?”

The kid actually bites his lower lip as he, less than subtle, looks Tonny up and down. “I guess we will never know.”

“Seems unfair for one of us to have it.” Tonny says feeling his fingers twitch as his need for another smoke asserts itself.

“Maybe they have another copy?” The kids suggests much to Tonny’s disappointment.

“Maybe.” Tonny says and looks away. “I watched it before, the film, so you should have it.”

The kid takes a step closer to Tonny and picks up the box looking at the back pretending to read it. “Is it good?”

Tonny can smell fresh shampoo and soap and it makes him want to whimper, he really needs to get a hold of himself. “Yeah, one of his best.”

The kid looks up at him though long lashes “you a fan?”

Tonny grins “yeah, love Jackie seen all he has done.”

“Hm. Bit of an expert then?” The kid says and Tonny can tell he is meaning to be suggestive but is hiding it very well, the overall effect is very alluring. 

“I know enough.” He says unable to keep that gaze.

“You could probably teach me a thing or two.” The kid says and Tonny is now sure he is being flirted with. “Maybe we could watch it together?” Tonny thinks about his flat, empty and sad. He thinks about going back there alone tonight. Then he thinks about going back with this kid and he cannot help but smile. “Nothing has to happen.” This kid seems to have a direct line to Tonny’s insecurities or maybe he just does not hide it as well as he would like to think he does. “We can just watch the movie together.” Tonny looks around and sees they are alone in this small room of the shop and he nods. “I’m Roberto. Everyone calls me ‘Berto.” 

“Tonny.” Tonny says. “Your accent?” 

Berto smiles “english, afraid my Danish is not great maybe that’s something else you could teach me?”

Tonny feels that feeling in his stomach that he has been trying to avoid his whole life. The feeling that makes his skin tingle and his breath splutter. “Maybe we could help each other. English is not great for me.” Tonny has not spoken english in many years and he is very rusty but this Berto seems to be bringing it all back in his mind.

“Deal.” Berto says and walks away with the video, he looks back at Tonny who is watching him unsure. “Come on then.” 

***

Berto is walking around Tonny’s small living room looking at everything and making Tonny nervous. His flat is small and open plan, he is in the kitchen getting them some beer and popcorn. He still drinks despite the AA meetings, not much, but he needs something to take the edge off the craving for the hard stuff. He figures smokes and a few beers aren’t the end of the world. He watches as Berto looks at the few pictures he has on his walls mostly old movie posters and his bare bookshelf which holds a few magazines, a bowl of change and a framed picture of him and his son. Berto reaches it and picks it up with a smile, he turns to look at Tonny “you have a kid?”

Tonny brings the beer and popcorn through, placing the bowl on the coffee table he makes his way over to Berto and hands him his beer. “Yeah.”

“Where is he?” Berto asks as he puts the photo back carefully. 

Tonny takes a swig of his beer before answering “not here.”

“With his mother?” Berto asks all innocent tone and sinful eyes.

“No.” Tonny says. “Definitely no.”

“Sorry didn’t mean to pry.” Berto says and looks down and Tonny feels bad.

“It’s fine. He is in the system. I am working to get him back. I see him on weekends.” Tonny admits he usually doesn’t tell people this and he feels a little embarrassed at the situation.

“That’s good that you are fighting for him.” Berto says looking at Tonny now. “Boys needs their fathers.”

Tonny is starting to think that Berto might be the kind of boy he hopes his own son will not turn in to. “So you from England? Why are you here? Student?” Tonny asks hoping to change the subject.

Berto laughs and shakes his head “it’s complicated. Got into some trouble, this is supposed to be my new start. I was meant to go to uni back home but it didn’t work out ended up here instead.”

Tonny nods “things do not always happen in the way we hope.”

“Yeah.” Berto says and moves away to the couch where he flops down and drinks his beer. 

Silence settles between them, one that should be more uncomfortable than it. Tonny makes his way to the couch and joins Berto, he picks up the remote and starts the movie before reaching to the lamp and turning it off. The movie starts and Tonny manages to lose himself in the action sequences, enjoying all the moves. Berto as well has a smile on his face and makes approving noises when he likes something. Tonny goes to get more beers he hands one to Berto who smiles and he smiles back. It feels nice to share something so simple. His life right now is all AA meetings, child services and a dead end job. He knew he was lonely but with Berto sat here next to him he is starting to realise just how lonely he has been.

“What did you think?” Tonny says when the movie ends.

Berto drains the rest of his beer and places the bottle down on the coffee table and turns his body slightly to face Tonny. “It was good.”

Tonny tries not to react to the closeness of Berto, knees now touching “good? It’s a classic. You seemed to like the action.”

“I liked watching you.” Berto says and his eyes twinkle despite the darkness in the room. Tonny tries not to be overcome by how beautiful Berto looks right now in the dim light of the lounge, orange from the streetlights outside filtering through the thin curtains, a car drives by and headlights illuminate pale skin and oh so tempting pink lips. Tonny wants to respond but he cannot seem to find the words. He was never any good at this. Berto seems to understand though and just smiles and takes the beer bottle from Tonny’s hand, he finishes it for him and Tonny laughs, then he places it on the coffee table behind him.

Tonny watches as lithe legs and a slim body stand up and then make their way onto his lap, denim clad legs straddle his cheap tracksuit. He gasps as hands stroke down his shoulders brushing his tracksuit jacket down to reveal his arms. Berto strokes a hand down the revealed skin, soft and tender. Tonny closes his eyes and leans his head back with a sigh. “Hey look at me.” Berto says and helps Tonny out of his jacket guiding his hands so they rest on his hips. Tonny opens his eyes and looks at the young man sat in his lap and bites his lower lip. “It’s okay, we can take it slow.” Berto says and strokes a hand down Tonny’s face, his thumb brushing along Tonny’s cheekbone. 

Taking a deep breath Tonny smiles “it has been a while.”

Berto smiles gently back “what do you want?” Tonny can think of so many things it is almost overwhelming but his gaze falls to Berto’s pink lips and he wonders what it would be like to taste them, to bite them. “Do you want to kiss me?” Berto says and the questions sends a wonderful anticipatory shiver down Tonny’s spine and all he can do is nod in response.

Grinning, Berto snakes a hand around the back of Tonny’s neck, his fingers feel soft against his skin and he moans quietly. He leans forward slowly not making any sudden movements as if Tonny is a scared animal, he touches his forehead with his own and allows Tonny to get used to closeness for a moment before gently pressing his lips against Tonny’s. Soft pressure, a sweet pout that feels like velvet against his lips. With a sigh Tonny opens up and lets Berto in, he tastes like beer and too sweet popcorn. The kiss feels like coming home after months away, like a satiated thirst after an unending drought. Tonny squeezes the denim over Berto’s hips encouraging him to move closer. Berto does and shifts so he can open up even more.

Tonny becomes lost in the kiss, his mind blissfully blank. Berto guides Tonny’s hands under his shirt, to feel soft warm flesh under his hand as he moves up Berto’s back feeling the muscles react to his touch. After so many lonely nights, waking up alone, sleepwalking through his days Tonny feels like he is awake for the first time in months. He softly scrapes his nails down Berto’s back who instantly reacts with a moan of pleasure as he strokes the back of Tonny’s head. Berto undoes his shirt and lets it drop off his shoulders and Tonny breaks the kiss for a moment to look at him. 

His chest is pale and hairless, nipples pink and eminently biteable, his neck is a long swan like expanse of skin that makes Tonny want to bite every inch of him. Berto smiles and wriggles slightly in Tonny’s lap, it is clear that Berto knows how beautiful he is. Tonny smiles and gently strokes a hand down Berto’s chest. “What else do you want to do?” Berto whispers as Tonny’s hands gently explore the exposed skin of Berto’s chest and back. 

Tonny smiles as once again many images come to mind of what he would like to do with this boy. He can feel his cock is swelling in his underwear especially as he sees that Berto is also looking aroused. “You look so innocent.” Tonny breathes out and Berto smiles. “I get the feeling you are anything but.” Tonny knows darkness when he sees it, he has lived around it his whole life and he still sees it when he looks in the mirror no matter how he hard he tries to deny it. Berto may have the face of an angel but he has the soul of a devil and it makes Tonny want him even more.

Berto laughs “I am as innocent as you need to be.”

Tonny’s hands wrap around Berto’s waist holding him still “I don’t need you to be anything other than what you are.”

Berto smiles at that and kisses Tonny once more, this time Tonny bites those lips and Berto moans at the taste of blood in his mouth. “You don’t look innocent. You look like trouble.” Berto says and Tonny grins.

“I used to be. I try to be good these days.” Tonny says but all he can think about it as all the ways he wants to make Berto beg for him.

“There is no one else here but you and me.” Berto says as he strokes a hand down Tonny’s arm. “You can be bad for one night with me. Tell me what you want.”

Tonny moans and brings one of his hands to Berto’s hair where he pulls so he can see that neck arch back. Berto smiles “harder, I am not as fragile as I look.” Tonny pulls hard then and leans forward to place a sucking love bite on that pale blank canvas, he is anything but gentle and Berto gasps. Tonny brings his other hand to the bulge in Berto’s jeans and squeezes the straining denim. “Fuck!” Berto moans and Tonny smiles and squeezes again. 

Before Berto can say anything else Tonny manhandles him so he is on all fours on the couch with Tonny behind him, naked except for his white tank top, rolling down Berto’s jeans and underwear to reveal his ass. Tonny having taken a condom from his pocket before he hastily removed his tracksuit bottoms and dropped it on the couch ready.He leans forward and pushes his fingers inside Berto’s mouth so he can lick and suck at the digits. He palms his own cock which is getting harder by the second. Tonny removes his fingers from Berto’s mouth and straightens up, he grabs Berto’s hips hard and rubs the tip of his cock over the tight entrance. Berto leans back into the touch encouraging him. 

Tonny pushes one wet finger inside first, so tight and hot it makes his cock flinch, Berto leaning back seeking more. Soon Tonny has two fingers inside and is pressing up against Berto’s prostate. The feeling of muscles contracting around his fingers and the long moans of the boy make Tonny realise how much he has missed this. “Need you, please fuck me now.” Berto begs and Tonny decides he needs more.

“You want my cock?” Tonny says wanting to hear Berto beg in that sweet accent that makes him sound as innocent as he looks.

“Yes! Fuck please! Tonny fuck me!” Berto moans and Tonny smiles. 

“Going to make that sweet mouth beg for it first.” Tonny say as he spreads Berto’s cheeks, Berto falls forward resting his head on his arms pushing his ass up higher. 

“Please!” Berto moans as Tonny licks the tight entrance, he smacks Berto’s ass lightly before pressing another wet kiss to the muscle. “Fuck, please oh god, please, fuck!” Tonny’s tongue is licking around Berto’s waiting entrance, he teases with soft licks and gentle bites until Berto is crying out for more. Eventually he plunges just the tip of his tongue inside and Berto whines so beautifully it makes Tonny moan in approval. He adds his wet fingers inside too and licks around them. He can feel that Berto is trembling and shaking now as he whines “please! Please fuck me!”

Tonny takes pity on him and undoes the condom wrapper with his teeth and throws the foil to the ground, he keeps his fingers inside Berto as he moves his foreskin back and then rolls the rubber down his cock with one hand. Once the condom is on he grips Berto’s hip hard and removes his fingers before harshly pushing his cock inside the tight warm entrance. Berto is still not quite wide enough for Tonny’s cock and he can see that the boy winces in pain, but he can also see Berto’s cock flinch and leak. Grabbing onto both hips tight enough to bruise Tonny thrusts his hips once hard and they both moan.

“Harder!” Berto shouts. 

Tonny does not need to be told twice he comes out of Berto and then slams back in a couple of times and Berto is trembling and moaning at the sensation. He thrusts hard and fast, smacking Berto’s entrance with an audible slap. It is fast, hard and dirty and it has been far too long. He can see Berto’s hair bouncing and damp with sweat he reaches out and grabs a handful bringing him flush to his chest. “Touch yourself!” Tonny shouts as he knows he will not last much longer. He can see Berto’s cock now in it’s full glory as it flinches and leaks. He bites at Berto’s neck again, sucking and scraping his fangs along the sensitive flesh. 

Berto’s hand flies up to Tonny’s head encouraging the biting as he leans his hips back taking all of Tonny in. His other hand does as Tonny requested as begins to touch himself at the harsh pace Tonny is setting. 

“Fuck harder please!” Berto moans and Tonny takes it as a challenge. He uses every muscle in his body to fuck Berto until he is a sobbing whimpering mess. Berto comes loudly and all over his hand and the couch. Tonny can feel the muscles around his cock tighten and that’s what pushes him over the edge. He grabs Berto’s hair again pulling at it to arch his neck and then thrusts harshly a few more times before he comes and collapses onto Berto’s back as they both fall onto the couch.

Once they get their breath back Tonny kisses Berto’s shoulder and whispers “stay?”

Berto nods as Tonny slips out of him and removes the condom tying it off and throwing to the ground to sort out later. They move so Berto is led on his back and Tonny lies on top of him between his legs. They share a lazy kiss and Tonny strokes a hand through those curls pulling slightly. 

“Sorry about the couch.” Berto laughs. “Think I may have stained it.”

Tonny kisses him “worth it.”

“As much as I am enjoying this you got somewhere I can get cleaned up.” Berto says and Tonny smiles getting off him he points to the bathroom. 

While Berto is cleaning up Tonny pulls on his tracksuit bottoms not bothering with his underwear, he throws away the condom and lights up a smoke. He gets them both a couple more beers and tries to clean the cum up from the couch with only moderate success he will worry about it tomorrow. He sits down with his feet up on the coffee table smoking and sipping from his beer.

Berto appears from the bathroom, all wet hair and pink skin and Tonny smirks at the sight of him, towel loosely wrapped around his waist. He joins Tonny on the couch and takes a drag of his smoke before picking up the beer Tonny got him. “You okay?” Tonny asks.

“Yes.” Berto responds. “More than. Best movie night I’ve had in forever.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Phone Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonny is getting antsy and missing that young beautiful boy he fucked on his couch. He can't get rid of the stain or the memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needing to get back on the writing horse so here is an extra bit of smut for you all!
> 
> Enjoy!

Berto left his number for Tonny on a scrap of paper which he has put on Tonny’s fridge using an old beer magnet. Tonny has been looking at it every time he opened it to get a beer. Each time a smirk had crept onto his face remembering their night together. Tonny hadn’t gotten laid in a long time, and he had found his mood improved immensely for a few days afterwards. A week or so had now passed, and he was feeling antsy again, he kept having dreams involving Berto’s innocent smile and not so innocent lips. He had been dreaming about what those lips might feel like around his cock, what Berto would look like on his knees. Now he is waking up flustered and too hot. The number on the fridge was becoming more tempting by the second.

It’s late, and he has had a few beers, maybe a shot of the vodka from the bottle he keeps in his freezer. He grabs the number from the fridge and his phone making his way to the bedroom he lies on the bed in the dark and dials the number.

It takes a few rings and then that soft innocent-sounding voice answers. “Berto here.”

“Hey, it’s Tonny. The Jackie Chan guy.” Tonny clarifies.

Berto laughs “you took your time!”

Tonny smiles “been busy.”

“Glad you called,” Berto says, and Tonny tries to ignore the slight flip in his stomach. 

“You are?” Tonny says and feels like a teenager. 

“Yes, I enjoyed our movie night. What are you doing?” Berto says and manages to sound wholly innocent and utterly suggestive at the same time.

Tonny laughs “nothing.”

“Nothing? Where are you?” Berto asks, and Tonny is sure that he knows the answer.

“In my bedroom.” 

“We didn’t quite make it there last time,” Berto says, and Tonny can hear the smirk.

“No, in fact, I have to get a new couch.” Tonny had tried to get the stain out, but nothing budged it, he had bought a throw to cover it, but he would need new cushions at least.

“Glad to have left a mark,” Berto says and laughs.

“What are you doing?” Tonny asks and again feels like a teenager.

“Not much was just watching tv trying to improve my Danish,” Berto says. “I can understand like thirty percent, which reminds me you promised me lessons?”

Tonny laughs “as did you.”

“I am sure there are more things you can teach me,” Berto says in the not so innocent way he has which goes straight to Tonny’s cock. 

Tonny laughs “you are definitely not as innocent as you look.”

“I have been told that.” Berto pauses a moment before asking “so, why did you call?”

Tonny smiles “perhaps to set up a lesson.”

Berto laughs “at one am? That seems unlikely. I think perhaps there was another reason.”

“What reason would that be?”

“I think you know. What did you think about that made you finally call?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, was it something specific? You liked to me kissing you. I seem to remember. You liked my mouth. Is that what you were thinking about? Me on my knees.” Tonny almost moans but manages to stop himself, because yes, that was what he had been thinking, he closes his eyes and imagines it now. Those big innocent blue eyes staring up at him through those lashes, perhaps a little watery from the effort, soft pink lips stretched around his cock, warm tongue swiping his length. Then he does moan. “Tell me what you are thinking.”

“Yes, you on your knees, my cock in your mouth.” The words spill out of Tonny in a rush as he feels his cock hardening in his underwear, he shifts a little in the bed. “I think you would look very pretty on your knees.”

“With your big cock in my mouth, filling me up, choking me,” Berto adds in a whisper. “The weight of you in my mouth, hot and hard. I would suck you down as far as you could go. My hands would grip your thighs. You could fuck me then, thrust inside my mouth. I could take it. For you.”

“You are very good at this.” Tonny breathes out his eyes still closed he can see Berto on his knees and wishes more than anything he was in his bed. “I wish you were here.”

“Me too, we can meet soon. For now, I can get you off like this.” 

Tonny smiles and rubs his head, “oh yeah.”

“Is that a challenge?” 

“If you would like it to be?”

“Yes.”

“Ok, take your trousers off and grab some lube, I need you to be nice and wet for me,” Berto says, and Tonny moans.

Tonny gets off the bed removes his trousers and then the rest of his clothes for good measure, he opens his bedside drawer and grabs the lube before placing the phone on the pillow and putting it on the loudspeaker. He pours lube onto his hand, pushes his foreskin back and covers the shaft of his cock in lube. He is already almost entirely hard in anticipation. “You ready? Still thinking of me?” Berto’s voice fills the room and Tonny strokes himself once more.

“Yes.” 

“Good. Now imagine I am there, crawling over you, my mouth kissing the tip of that cock of yours, my lips pressed against the slit, opening up for you, wet and hot as I gently lower my mouth, taking you in, taking all of you in.” 

Tonny imagines it all as he starts to move his hand up and down his shaft, the other hand lies on his thigh gently grasping the flesh. “Mmmm yes, I would grab your hair.”

“You like to do that. Pull my hair.”

“Yes, yes, I do.”

“Hmmm, you could hold me in place while you fuck into me, make me choke, you would like that?”

Tonny is lost now, his cock is so hard its leaking precum, and he can imagine everything Berto is saying, he imagines that lithe, pale body covering his. He imagines that hot mouth, those pink lips, that tongue, he imagines it all. He thrusts up into his hand, imagining its Berto’s mouth. He imagines that hair, soft silky strands, pulling them so Berto would moan, feeling that moan as it vibrated down his cock. “Yes! Oh, fuck!” 

“My lips are sliding up and down, fast then slow, sucking you down, the noises I would make. Can you imagine them? Wet and obscene as you moan and thrust wantonly inside me.”

Tonny’s only reply is a long groan as he continues to move his hand, his eyes closed he arches his neck as he lifts his hips, grasping his thigh imagine it is Berto’s mouth, Berto’s hand. 

“My fingers digging into your thighs as you pulled my hair taught. The pain so good as you filled me, I kept going until you come. Hot and wet shooting down my throat, I would swallow every drop, to taste you, to swallow you down would feel so good.”

Tonny moans as he spills into his hand. “Yes! Oh, fuck, yes!”

Berto laughs softly. “Glad to be of service.” 

“When can you come over?” Tonny says not caring how desperate he sounds.

“Tomorrow? I can be over by three?” 

“Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are the breathless moans Tonny makes as he comes and kudos is the sound of Berto's filthy whisper.


	3. Daddy Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonny has the promised visit from Berto who has come prepared.... and has ideas of his own as to where he wants this relationship to go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******Note updated tags******
> 
> This scene just popped into my head and would not leave! It has taken me an age to finish it and it's still only short but hopefully sweet!

Tonny is pacing in front of the door trying not to glance at his kitchen clock. He has been pacing since half-past two, before that, he had been sat on the couch tapping his foot absently. Images of Berto keep running through his mind interspersed with the terror that, perhaps, Berto is not going to show up, that Berto has forgotten, or changed his mind. He really wants to call and double-check but also fears seeming too keen. So instead he paces and tries hard to not watch as time passes. 

It is at almost half-past three that the knock comes. 

The moment it does, Tonny stops pacing and stares at the wood veneer of his door with total and complete panic. He slowly moves to the peephole and looks through, trying to be quiet as he does. His eye focuses on Berto standing there, white t-shirt, open checked shirt, blue jeans, grubby white trainers, slightly damp tousled hair and bright blue eyes - he bites his lower lip in anticipation.

Taking a deep breath he opens the door and Berto hits him with a smile, all pink lips and white teeth, and it makes Tonny want to do all sorts of things to this sweet looking boy. 

‘Hey,’ Berto says and runs a hand through his mousy brown hair, ‘sorry I’m a bit late.’

‘Are you?’ Tonny says in an attempt to seem nonchalant, but he can tell by the smirk on Berto’s face, that he has failed completely.

‘Just a bit. Can I come in?’

‘Of course,’ Tonny says and moves aside to let Berto in, smelling him as he passes, sweat and something sweet. 

Tonny closes the door and turns around to face Berto, whose hands are in his pockets and weight is on one leg, an attempt at coyness that goes straight to Tonny’s cock.

‘We said after three so you’re not late,’ Tonny says, but even he can hear the lie in his voice, and he knows that Berto can too. His desperation, so obvious, makes him feel a little sick.

‘I know but I hate the thought that I might have kept you waiting,’ Berto says this while looking up at Tonny through his eyelashes. Tonny stifles a growl as Berto moves closer so that Tonny takes a step back and softly hits the door. ‘I wanted to be ready for you.’ Berto places the palm of his hand on Tonny’s chest and he can feel the heat through his t-shirt. 

‘Ready? For me?’ Tonny says swallowing too loudly, everything feels too loud right now, his breathing, Berto’s breathing, it’s all deafening. 

‘Yes.’ 

‘Do you want a drink or something? We don’t have to… straight away.’ 

Berto looks down, and then up again, flicking those lashes, his lips curve into a smirk, before pressing his palm a little firmer and taking the smallest of steps closer. Berto fits just under Tonny’s chin as if he was made for him. 

‘I think maybe we’ve done enough small talk don’t you think?’ Berto then rises up on his tiptoes and leans against Tonny for balance, legs pressed against his, chests touching, his lips graze Tonny’s ear and he can feel the hot breath as it touches his skin released with every word. ‘Surely you could think of a better use for my mouth?’

‘Fuck,’ Tonny says because he really can, and grabs Berto’s hair with one of his hands and pulls so Berto’s neck is stretched, still, on his tiptoes, Berto’s balance falters and the boy whimpers as Tonny holds onto that still slightly damp hair. 

‘Yes, make it hurt, Daddy, please,’ Berto whimpers, and Tonny can’t contain himself a moment longer. He pulls Berto towards him still gripping those damp locks in his hand and crashes their mouths together in a bruising kiss. Berto manages to put his arms around Tonny’s neck, jumping up, so Tonny catches him with his arms, letting go of that damp hair, his arms slide around the boy's small waist. He carries Berto to the bedroom before he can even comprehend what the boy just called him.

‘Too many clothes,’ Berto mumbles as Tonny puts him down on the bed.

Tonny quickly divests himself of his t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms, he had not bothered with underwear, a fact that makes Berto bite his lower lip. He stares down at Berto, led on his bed, and smiles. Berto removes his shirt and kicks off his trainers, he had not bothered with socks, then begins to undo his jeans, shimmying out of them and his underwear, throwing his t-shirt, off over his head, and onto the floor. Tonny growls at the sight of all that exposed, pale, biteable flesh and soon covers Berto with his own body and begins to bite his way down Berto’s neck.

‘Mmm, Daddy, I have a surprise for you, ‘ Berto mumbles and moves one hand to guide him where Tonny can feel something solid nestled between Berto’s ass cheeks. It feels warm and a little damp. ‘I wanted to be ready for you.’

Tonny moans and turns Berto around so he is lying on his front. He can see the bright blue butt plug covered in shining lube, begging to be taken out. Tonny smiles and sits up, straddling Berto as he moves the boy a little further up the bed. With one hand Tonny grasps the plug and begins to move it around, it's tightly packed in, and there is a bit of resistance as he plays with it. Berto moans and buries his head in his hands as Tonny continues to play. He moves it in and out a little, it makes a beautifully obscene squelching noise as he does, the lube leaks out and covers Berto’s ass with a glistening coat. 

‘Mmmm yes, Daddy,’ Berto whimpers as Tonny takes it almost all the way out and then pushes and presses the plug so it hits the prostate.

‘Don’t call me that,’ Tonny says and pushes harder.

‘Don’t call you Daddy? But you like it,’ Berto looks around his shoulder at Tonny, ‘Daddy,’ he says ‘see,’ as Berto says the word Tonny’s cock flinches. ‘Punish me, then, Daddy, give me a smack.’

Tonny really does not want to be turned on by this, and he swears that from anyone else, it would not be as overwhelmingly hot as it is from Berto. He raises his other hand and smacks Berto across his cheeks, hitting where the plug is. 

‘Harder, please! Yes!’

Tonny smacks him harder a few more times watching with fascination as the pale skin reddens and swells. Berto whines and pushes his ass up begging for more and Tonny cannot help but smack him a few more times. 

‘Yes Daddy, please, yes!’ Berto whines and Tonny cannot help but moan, his cock is now leaking with precum, his foreskin is stretched and painful, he takes one hand and pushes it back covering his cock with precum. He smacks Berto harder again, wanting to not be as turned on as he is, he really wishes Berto would stop calling him that. But, he cannot deny, every time Berto does his cock flinches and he moans like a porn star. 

‘Please! Daddy! Fuck me!’ Berto looks over his shoulder at Tonny, the boy has propped himself up on his elbows and is pushing his, now red, ass up into the air, ‘Make it hurt!’

Tonny is lost now to his arousal and he cannot think of anything other than sliding his cock into Berto and fucking that smirk off his face. He gives Berto one last smack, ‘stop calling me that.’ He reaches over to the nightstand and grabs the waiting condom, he unwraps it and pushes it over his aching cock. Tonny then grabs Berto’s hips hard and pulls him closer. He presses the plug in once more, hard, before twisting it, and, eventually removing it. He lines his cock up with Berto’s waiting hole, now dripping with lube, and presses in holding onto Berto’s hips as he does. 

The tightness, despite the stretching, is almost overwhelming for both of them. Berto moans loudly as Tonny’s cock fills that waiting hole. Berto is so hot and tight around him, that Tonny knows, if he is not careful, he will come fast. He takes a few deep breaths and then begins to thrust hard, his balls slapping against Berto’s red ass. He grips Berto’s hips, at first, but the bounce of those curls is too much to resist, and he cannot help but grab those strands and pull Berto up, flush to his chest.

This means he now has access to the pale column of Berto’s neck, he presses his lips against the warm, waiting flesh and sucks as hard as he can. Berto moans and leans back into Tonny, he presses his teeth against the tight tendons and bites down almost breaking the skin. Moving his hips with loud, hard snaps he continues to fuck Berto, and he can see now, the boys dripping, painfully hard cock, flinching and bouncing with every thrust. It is a truly beautiful sight. Berto moves one of his hands to his own cock and pulls back the foreskin, whimpering, the other hand is grabbing at Tonny’s hip pulling him and encouraging him to move faster and harder. 

Tonny soon realises that Berto may look innocent and small but the boy is anything but. Berto loves pain and the harder Tonny thrusts against that red ass, the harder he pulls those curls, and bites at that column of pale neck, the louder Berto moans. Tonny is not sure he has ever seen anything like this or felt this before as if he could do whatever he wants to Berto, it feels dangerous, which, of course, makes it even hotter. He watches as Berto’s hand roughly moves up and down the shaft of his own cock, he whimpers and moans, ‘Daddy! Please! Yes!’

That word makes Tonny growl and bites down even harder on Berto’s neck, and this time he does break the skin, sweet-tasting blood seeps onto his tongue and he laps it up. He keeps thrusting as hard as he can but he knows he will not last. Berto comes loudly all over those pale fingers and shouts ‘DADDY!’ 

Tonny, finally, is pushed over the edge, and he can feel his own orgasm pulling at his stomach muscles, balls tightening, cock leaking, before he finally moans and comes hard and fast inside Berto.

They collapse in a heap on the bed, Tonny slips out of Berto and takes the condom off his cock, tying it, he chucks it on the floor to deal with later. He lies down next to Berto, who crawls over to him and lies next to Tonny, one leg slung over his and one arm resting on his chest, fingers brushing against his chest hair. 

‘Mmm, that was worth the wait,’ Berto says and kisses Tonny’s nipple, a wet swipe of his tongue.

Tonny moans and tries to get his breath back, his cock is still painful and flinching as the last waves of orgasm wreck his body. 

‘It was,’ he finally manages and kisses the top of Berto’s head. ‘It was unexpected.’

Berto laughs and props himself up on his hand to look at Tonny, ‘good though?’

‘Yes, but, you don’t need to call me that.’

Berto smiles, that all too innocent smile, and looks up at Tonny through those eyelashes, long dark curves that frame those blue eyes perfectly, ‘you like it.’

‘No, I don’t,’ Tonny says and looks up at the ceiling, ‘just call me Tonny.’

‘Hmmm,’ Berto says as he moves a hand down to Tonny’s cock. ‘This would disagree, your cock likes it, Daddy.’

Tonny moans as his cock flinches, painfully, this is not what he wants, this is definitely not what he wants. He keeps telling himself this as Berto begins to kiss a path down his chest, to his hips and then his thighs. That hand which gently covers his cock begins to move up and down, slowly.

‘Daddy,’ Berto says and kisses Tonny’s cock as it painfully tries to get harder. ‘See.’

‘Fuck,’ Tonny says as Berto begins to place wet kisses on his cock, unbelievably his cock leaks a bit more cum, and he whines, as he looks down to witness Berto’s tongue lap up the small bead of white liquid.

‘You’re going to be the death of me,’ Tonny laughs and Berto smiles.

‘You have no idea.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> comments are Berto's damp curls and kudos are Tonny's satisfied exhaling of his post coital smoke.  
xxx


End file.
